May we meet again
by Lycka
Summary: La balle a rompu le fil mince qui la tenait en vie. Que pourrait-il bien se passer à présent?
1. Death

**Titre :** May we meet again **  
Rating :** M **  
Pairing:** Clexa, Lexa/Costia **  
Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi! Je pense que cette fic va être une suite de petit drabble de ce genre ^^

* * *

 **Death**

*'*

 _« May we meet again »_

Les lèvres de Clarke se posent une dernière fois sur les siennes et elle sent ses dernières forces s'envoler à une vitesse folle.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle Commander ? Sa mémoire lui fait défaut. Après tout, cela n'a pas réellement d'importance maintenant.

Son corps tremble comme une feuille mais s'apaise peu à peu.

L'image de Clarke en pleurs s'inscrit dans sa tête. Elle veut se souvenir d'elle autrement mais elle en peut la blâmer de se sentir mal.

Après tout, elle avait pleuré Costia pendant si longtemps. Mais elle ne veut pas retenir Clarke trop longtemps. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle se renferme à ce qui la fait vivre.

Car la vie ne sert à rien si l'on fait que survivre, n'est-ce pas ?

La main de Clarke dans la sienne et dans ses cheveux deviennent peu à peu des sensations floues.

Lexa sent ses larmes couler une dernières fois et le goût du sang dans sa bouche se fait de moins en moins fort.

Ses yeux se ferment et Lexa laisse la mort s'emparer de chacun de ses membres.

Le visage de Costia lui revient en mémoire. Va-t-elle pouvoir enfin la revoir ?

 _« Lexa… »_

Un son lointain atteint ses oreilles. Cette voix…

Elle ouvre les yeux et elle est là. Souriante.

 _« Tu te réveilles enfin… »_

Lexa sourit.

Elle se redresse dans le lit et se penche vers Costia. Elle l'embrasse et elle est plus détendue.

De quoi avait-elle rêvé, déjà ?

* * *

 **Je me rends compte que ce drabble est peut** **-** **être un bon début pour une histoire plus longue, vu comme il est agencé, j'aurais bien des idées…**

 **Dites** **-** **moi si vous pensez que cela mérite une suite ou pas ! Cela peut clairement m'aider !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Des bisous !**


	2. Something's not quite right

**Something's not quite right**

*'*

Lexa fait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse depuis cinq minutes.

Quelque chose lui manque.

Elle n'a pas l'impression que cette vie lui convienne.

Pourtant Costia lui offre son plus beau sourire. Elle y répond mais cette étrange sensation ne part pas.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle ne se sent pas à sa place.

Il manque quelque chose, même si Costia est à ses côtés.

Elle se surprend souvent à inspecter du regard ce qu'elle veut tant revoir. Elle recherche une paire d'œil bleu et elle ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela la hante autant ? A qui appartiennent-ils ?

Le regard de Costia est aussi noir que la nuit et c'est justement cela qui la laisse sans voix.

Elle sort de sa rêverie lorsque qu'une main chaude se pose sur son épaule et qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur sa joue.

Elle tourne la tête et se pose doucement contre la poitrine de son aimée. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, Costia ne semble pas remarquer son trouble et quitte leur appartement sans regard en arrière.

Elle reste quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvre le placard, prend une boîte de médicaments et la regarde longuement.

Le signe de l'infini gravé sur la boîte la met mal à l'aise mais une partie d'elle ne demande qu'à prendre un comprimé.

Elle laisse tomber une pilule dans sa main et elle devient d'un coup plus détendue.

Et d'un coup, toutes ses pensées parasites s'envolent et elle ne pense plus à ses yeux bleus captivants dont elle rêve inlassablement.

* * *

 **Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews :) j'espère que cette suite vous donnera envie de lire la suite ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, un feedback fait toujours du bien pour donner l'envie de continuer!**

 **Si vous aimez le Clexa, j'ai écrit _"With all my heart"_ et _"Soulmate"_ sur ce site!**

 **A bientôt :)**


	3. Who are you?

**Who are you ?**

*'*

 _« Clarke… »_

Le nom lui a échappé et elle sent que Costia se détache, l'air renfermé.

Lexa se demande bien qui est Clarke.

Qui est donc cette personne qui lui fait bondir le cœur comme s'il allait s'arracher de sa poitrine ?

Elle a beau chercher, aucun visage ne lui vient.

 _« Lexa… »_

Elle tourne la tête mais ce n'est pas Costia qui vient de lui parler. Son aimée lui tourne toujours le dos, la posture renfermée.

 _« Qui est Clarke ? »_

La voix de Costia claque et Lexa voudrait lui répondre. Mais sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme inlassablement.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Y a-t-il une bonne réponse ?

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

Costia lui fait face. Son expression est neutre mais ses yeux brillent anormalement et Lexa sait que des larmes veulent en couler.

 _« Je t'aime Costia… »_

Lexa lui caresse la joue, n'osant pas faire plus. Elle a peur que son amour la repousse et elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée.

Costia la laisse faire et se rapproche peu à peu au point de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pleines d'envie.

Elle approfondit le baiser et fait basculer Costia sur le dos et elle déplace sa bouche dans son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre.

Elle descend de plus en plus et les soupirs qu'elle entend l'encouragent à aller plus loin.

Dans sa tête, une cascade de cheveux blonds et une peau blanche si douce envahissent ses pensées. Elle va toucher les points qu'elle se rappelle sensibles jusqu'à ce que le bruit libérateur la fasse se redresser.

Lexa ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se sent si déçue de revoir la peau bronzée et le regard noir de Costia.

Elle se force à sourire et s'allonge à côté de son aimée qui tombe de fatigue dans ses bras.

Cette nuit-là, Lexa n'arrive pas à dormir et quand les bras de Morphée l'accueillent enfin, c'est sur l'image d'une chevelure d'or et d'un regard océan et d'un sourire si doux.

Et d'un seul mot.

 _« Clarke… »_

* * *

 **Et voilà le 3è chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus!**

 **Je ne le dis peut être pas assez mais un petit mot de vous m'encourage énormément donc n'hésitez pas, même si c'est que 3 mots ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	4. I will find you

**I will find you**

*'*

Lexa prend sa pilule et se décontracte.

Elle finit de s'habiller, l'esprit léger.

Elle prend son sac et ouvre sa porte pour que mieux la refermer.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'a pas réussi à sortir et elle se sent maintenant prête à affronter l'extérieur.

Elle n'a pas prévenu Costia. Elle veut lui faire la surprise.

Après tout, elle la soutient depuis le début et Lexa n'est pas toujours facile.

Ses crises sont parfois violentes. Ses cauchemars la font hurler au milieu de la nuit et elle lui a déjà fait mal.

Et un jour, Costia est arrivée avec ses médicaments et elle s'est calmée. Mais sa névrose prend encore le dessus parfois. Elle n'arrive plus à décerner la réalité de ses rêves.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout va bien.

Le soleil tape de manière agréable sur sa peau déjà légèrement hâlée. Une légère brise souffle.

Un jour parfait. Mais elle ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu la pluie ici.

Quelle est cette ville, déjà ?

L'angoisse la gagne. Elle ne se rappelle plus le nom ni d'avoir vécu ici le reste de sa vie.

Où était-elle déjà, avant ? Comment avait-elle rencontré Costia ?

Pourquoi voyait-elle une ville en ruine, une forêt dense, cette silhouette si familière et en même temps si inconnue ?

Et pourquoi est-elle là, dos à elle ?

Lexa sent que la personne n'est pas d'ici. Ses vêtements sont étranges et sales, couverts de sang.

La silhouette se retourne et Lexa marque un arrêt.

Ses yeux…

 _« Lexa ! »_

Elle sait qu'elle l'appelle mais le son semble lointain. Pourtant elle est de l'autre côté de la rue, il suffirait qu'elle traverse.

Un nom lui vient en tête.

 _« Clarke… »_

La jeune femme blonde sourit, manifestement bouleversée. L'attitude des gens autour d'elle change. Ils la regardent de plus en plus, la bouscule.

Lexa la regarde traverser et s'approcher d'elle.

Face à face, la blonde lui caresse doucement le visage.

Elle est paniquée et regarde autour d'elle.

Un groupe s'approche dangereusement et elle se tourne vers Lexa.

 _« Je te retrouverai. Je te le promets. Je te retrouverai… »_

La voix se casse légèrement sur la fin.

L'inconnue se penche sur elle et l'embrasse avant de commencer à courir.

Lexa reste au soleil.

Elle commence à se rappeler.

* * *

 **Voilà le 4è chapitre!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	5. Whatever it costs

**Whatever it costs**

*'*

Costia prend soin de donner sa pilule à Lexa et de la coucher.

La journée n'a pas tourné comme prévu.

Son aimée aurait dû rester à leur appartement. Après tout, cela est son rôle. Elle doit la protéger de son ancienne vie qui ne l'a que trop blessée.

Elle embrasse le front de Lexa et sort de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'assoit sur son fauteuil et elle n'est pas étonnée de voir une silhouette à côté d'elle.

 _« Quelque chose d'inhabituel est arrivé aujourd'hui. »_

Costia lève les yeux vers elle. Elle n'a rien à répondre. Son invitée sait déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _« Le risque de perdre Lexa est inacceptable. Il faut la garder en sécurité. Une autre faute de ce genre ne pourra être tolérée. »_

Elle essaie de rester fière mais la peur fait battre son cœur plus fort.

Après tout, si elle était là, c'est pour pouvoir à nouveau partager sa vie avec Lexa. Quelque soit le prix.

 _« Je suis ravie de voir que tout est clair. »_

La voix quelque peu inhumaine de son interlocutrice a le don de la mettre toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

 _« Si jamais Clarke Griffin approche à nouveau Lexa, vous savez quoi faire. »_

La femme la regarde, toujours de son regard vide de vie, attendant manifestement une réponse.

Elle sait pourtant très bien ce que ressent Costia. Elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin de son approbation mais certaines personnes ont besoin de dire à haute voix ce qu'elles ont à faire. Cela rend la chose plus réelle et inéluctable.

 _« Je suis prête à l'arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. »_

Costia sent que la femme en face d'elle a besoin de plus.

 _« Je suis prête à la tuer s'il le faut. »_

Elle voit un sourire inexpressif se dessiner sur le visage de la femme et elle se sent étrangement soulagée.

 _« Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »_

 _« A vous aussi, Alie. »_

Mais l'hologramme est déjà partie.

Costia s'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil. La vie dans « The City of Life » est finalement moins simple que prévue.

* * *

 **Et voici le 5è chapitre!**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais à nouveau publier, cela dépendra des retours que j'aurais et de la dose de travail que je vais avoir! Mais j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps :)**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Back

**Back**

*'*

 _« Je dois y retourner le plus vite possible ! »_

Le docteur Abigail Griffin ne répond rien à sa fille, inquiète.

Clarke est blanche, ses cernes violacées ressortent de son visage qui paraît exténué.

 _« Clarke, ton corps ne peut… »_

 _« Lexa a besoin de moi, elle… »_

Clarke s'effondre sur une chaise, toussant bruyamment.

Elle regarde ses mains et du sang s'y trouve.

 _« Ton corps ne pourra plus le supporter longtemps ! »_

Clarke soutient le regard de sa mère du mieux qu'elle peut.

Elle se fiche bien que son corps ne la suive plus.

Ce n'est pas important.

 _« Lexa est plus importante. »_

Elle se laisse aller dans la chaise, se sentant défaillir.

 _« Elle semblait… Tellement vide… »_

Clarke se rappelle du regard d'incompréhension et de peur que lui avait donné Lexa. Comme si elle ne se souvenait plus.

 _« Comme si on m'avait_ _effacée_ _… »_

Son cœur se tord une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente, son corps épuisé par ses voyages répétés afin de retrouver Lexa.

Abigail recouvre le corps de sa fille d'un plaid, essayant de ne pas laisser ses angoisses prendre le dessus. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à voir sa fille se tuer à petit feu.

La porte s'ouvre et Marcus Kane rentre dans la salle, ses yeux interrogateurs en voyant Clarke endormie dans un fauteuil.

 _« Je ne peux plus Marcus… Je ne peux plus voir ma fille se tuer… »_

Une larme discrète coule sur sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'arrête. Son contact lui fait un bien fou, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 _« Tu sais bien qu'elle le fera quoi qu'il arrive et de manière dangereuse s'il le faut. Que tu sois là lui permet de rester en vie. »_

Le docteur reprend contenance et va s'installer derrière son écran.

Le prochain voyage est pour demain.

Le prochain voyage rapproche Clarke de sa disparition. Mais elle continue de travailler jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme et qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

* * *

 **Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, pardon ! J'ai juste eu une année très pleine et compliquée ! Je ne sais pas si ce retour marque un retour définitif mais je poste quand même pour vous donner un petit quelque chose !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je sais que c'est lent mais c'est justement ce que j'aime. Je ne veux pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions, surtout que cette fic risque d'être tout de même assez courte ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez toujours la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller voir Soulmate et With all my heart si vous aimez ce pairing !**

 **A bientôt ! (j'espère)**


	7. GOne

Gone

*'*

Costia se réveille. Elle ne sent pas la présence de Lexa dans le lit.

Elle se retourne et le lit est à présent trop grand pour une seule personne.

Sa tête tourne et ses souvenirs lui ferait presque défaut. Son corps est faible.

Lexa.

Le prénom lui redonne de l'énergie. Paniquée, elle se lève et court dans l'appartement.

Mais où est Lexa ?

Pas dans la cuisine. Pas dans le salon. Pas dans la salle de bain.

Où est-elle passée ?

Comment peut-elle l'avoir perdu ?

Costia sent son cœur s'emballer, ses jambes faiblir.

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise et essaie de reprendre sa respiration.

Son regard glisse sur l'entrée.

La porte entrouverte ne laisse plus aucun doute.

Lexa est partie.

Et Costia fond en larmes.

*'*

 _« Je suis prête à l'arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. »_

Le cœur de Lexa semble ne plus pouvoir battre.

Entendre Costia, sa Costia, dire des mots sur un ton si dur, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

 _« Je suis prête à la tuer s'il le faut. »_

Ses tripes ne font qu'un tour, mais elle se retient de tomber.

Un souvenir de cheveux blonds, d'yeux bleus et de sourire.

Clarke.

Son souffle se calme et elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Lexa prend une pilule, ces fameuses pilules que Costia lui dit de prendre chaque soir et qui la laisse dans le vague.

Mais elle commence à se souvenir et tout cet endroit lui paraît de plus en plus étranger.

Elle dilue le médicament dans un verre d'eau et le met sur la table de chevet de Costia.

Elle force un sourire quand Costia vient la rejoindre.

Elle se force à ne pas trop la dévisager quand elle voit Costia prendre le verre et l'engloutir en quelques secondes.

Elle se retient de ne pas la rejeter quand elle vient prêt d'elle.

Elle attend de la sentir sombrer avant de sortir du lit.

Que faire maintenant ?

Lexa sait qu'elle ne peut pas rester ici. Mais sortir est encore une idée qui lui fait peur.

Mais sortir lui permettra de revoir Clarke.

Cette pensée gagne sur la peur.

Elle ouvre la porte et sort de l'appartement.

Costia n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

 **Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais voilà enfin le chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

 **A bientôt j'espère!**


	8. Out of sight

Out of sight

*'*

Ali ferme la communication.

Si elle pouvait ressentir une émotion, elle pense que ça serait de la colère et de la frustration.

Lexa a disparu.

Bien sûr, elle peut la retrouver vite, mais il y aura malgré tout un laps de temps.

Un laps de temps qui pourrait bénéficier à Clarke Griffin.

Et réduire tout ce qu'elle a construit à néant.

Les humains sont définitivement bien plus compliqués qu'on ne lui avait appris.

Ils foncent tête baissée sans prendre le temps de comprendre pourquoi.

Elle a une mission. Et elle la remplira coûte que coûte.

Même si cela signifie devoir sacrifier certains d'entre eux.

*'*

Quelque chose à changer.

Les passants font moins attention à elle.

Non. Ils ne la remarquent même plus.

Leurs regards sont vides, absents.

Ils cherchent tous quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Serait-il possible...

Lexa a-t-elle commencé à bouger?

Est-ce-qu'elle se souvient enfin?

Une nouvelle énergie traverse Clarke.

Forte. Inébranlable.

Au point qu'elle ne sente pas que le fil qui la tient en vie devient de plus en plus mince.

Lexa est tout ce qui compte.

*'*

 _"Clarke! CLARKE!"_

Le bruit monotone de la machine est un supplice.

Le corps de sa fille lâche.

Elle tente de faire redémarrer son coeur. Mais rien ne semble marcher.

Alors elle tente et tente encore. Jusqu'à ce que le son salvateur raisonne à nouveau.

Abigail Griffin se laisse tomber sur le sol, une fois sûre que son rayon de soleil n'est plus en danger.

Elle va finir par la tuer.

Tout est de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'aider.

Elle penche la tête afin de voir les traits éminciés de sa fille.

Elle est pâle et devient de plus en plus maigre.

Elle sait qu'elle va finir par la perdre.

Elle sait qu'elle doit prendre une décision. Dure.

Mais elle ne peut pas laisser mourir sa fille sans rien faire.

* * *

 **ça fait longtemps mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 8! Cette fic touche doucement à sa fin, lentement mais sûrement.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un retour, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça donne un coup de boost pour publier!**  
 **A la prochaine :)**


	9. Hiding

Hiding

*'*

Lexa ne sait pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir continuer à se cacher comme ça.

Elle est sans arme, dans une ville où tout le monde cherche à la ramener à Costia.

Elle frissonne à l'idée.

Elle sait qu'on lui refera prendre des médicaments. Sans doute bien plus forts cette fois. Si jamais cette Alie décide de la laisser en vie.

Elle ramasse une barre de fer qui traîne sur le sol de l'allée déserte.

Elle n'a pas le souvenir de s'être déjà battue dans sa vie et pourtant son corps est prêt à réagir au moindre frisson.

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissent et Lexa tente de toucher la personne étant apparue derrière elle.

 _"Clarke...?"_

 _"Lexa! Tu... Tu te souviens?"_

Lexa regarde intensément la femme qui l'a hantée pendant des mois.

Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres, cette voix.

Elle s'approche de Clarke et se penche vers elle et l'embrasse.

Enfin.

Ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, qu'elle avait tant recherché et que Costia n'avait jamais pu lui apporter.

Elles s'enlacent mais Clarke finit par se détacher.

 _"On aura tout le temps, mais il faut agir vite."_

 _"Que se passe-t-il Clarke?"_

 _"Je t'expliquerai, il faut faire vite."_

 _"Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais même pas ce que je peux faire?"_

Alors Clarke lui raconte tout. Tout depuis sa mort. Les dangers qu'elle a bravés. Pour être avec elle. La sauver.

D'un coup, elle s'arrête.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

"Clarke...?"

Lexa n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose.

L'amour de sa vie disparaît sous ses yeux.

Elle est seule.

Elle se sent vide.

* * *

 **Et voilà le neuvième chapitre! La fin de l'histoire approche à grand pas!**  
 **Un petit fait toujours plaisir :)**  
 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Good Bye

Good Bye

*'*

Clarke sent son corps se réveiller et avaler une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui brûle les poumons.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés, pleins d'incompréhension.

Elle était avec Lexa quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place: celle au côté de Lexa.

 _"Clarke? Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va?"_

Sa mère se rapproche et la prend dans ses bras mais elle ne peut pas réagir.

Elle est fatiguée.

Elle a froid.

Et elle veut juste rejoindre Lexa.

 _"Pourquoi...?"_

Sa voix est faible et enraillée.

Clarke se redresse lentement.

Son corps est lourd et il lui est de plus en plus difficile d'en reprendre le contrôle après ses escapades.

 _"Tout va bien maintenant, ma chérie."_

Elle grogne. Non, Lexa n'est pas là. Tout ne va pas bien.

 _"J'ai dû... Tu... Tu allais mourir Clarke. Ton corps... Il ne peut plus supporter tes voyages..."_

 _"Je dois y retourner..."_

 _"Clarke, tu n'as donc pas..."_

 _"Je DOIS y retourner. Il faut arrêter Allie et il faut ramener Lexa!"_

L'adrénaline lui donne a nouveau un élan d'énergie dans le corps et elle s'installe pour un nouveau voyage.

 _"Clarke! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te regarder mourir!"_

 _"Je suis désolée maman..."_

Sa voix se casse. Les larmes montent mais ne coulent pas alors qu'elle voit le corps de sa mère tomber lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente.

Clarke lâche la seringue et s'allonge à nouveau.

 _"Si ça doit se terminer, autant retourner auprès d'elle..."_

Elle ferme les yeux, et se sent transporter à nouveau.

Pour un voyage sans retour.

* * *

 **Cette histoire approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin! Après pratiquement 2 ans, il était temps!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à la prochaine!**


	11. Close

Close

*'*

Jaha remarque qu'Allie s'est encore absentée.

Elle est toujours présente mais ses yeux paraissent plus vides que d'habitude.

Depuis quelque temps, il n'est pas rare qu'il la voit comme ça. Depuis que Lexa a réussi à échapper à son contrôle.

C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Elle est restée froide. Pas une once de colère ou d'agacement ne l'a parcourue.

Elle se contente de la chercher. Et de chercher Clarke.

 _"Jaha."_

Entendre à nouveau sa voix le fait sursauter.

 _"La fin est proche."_

Elle se tourne un peu vers lui. Son expression ne bouge toujours pas, sa voix a toujours ce ton monotone.

 _"Mais je ne sais plus pour qui à présent."_

Elle ne cille pas ne sortant cette phrase. Elle ne paraît pas perturbée. Elle énonce juste un fait.

Un fait qui ne rappelle que trop bien Jaha que son combat a pu être inutile.

Et qu'il est effrayé par le fait de mourir sans avoir pu sauver son peuple.

*'*

Clarke est de nouveau plongée dans le monde virtuel.

Ce qu'elle ressent est différent des autres fois. Son esprit lui semble plus conscient de ce qu'il se passe ici qu'avant.

Elle comprend alors que son corps se meurt petit à petit, lui donnant plus de force ici.

Son attention se porte vite sur son objectif.

Elle doit trouvé le cœur de la "City of Light" et l'arrêter. Sa famille et ses amis seraient enfin en sécurité.

Et elle pourra enfin être avec Lexa. Même si ce n'est que quelques minutes.

Elle commence alors à courir. Il faut qu'elle la retrouve. Elle ne pourra pas faire ça sans elle.

Mais Lexa est nulle part.

Une question soudaine la frappe.

Elle sait que sa présence ici est attendue.

Les rues sont désertes.

Où sont donc les habitants?

Elle a la réponse à sa question quand elle sent une main attraper ses cheveux et la traîne en arrière.

Elle sent d'autres mains la maintenir au sol.

Elle crit de colère.

Les choses ne peuvent pas finir ainsi.

Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là...

Pour ne même pas être capable de les sauver. De la sauver.

 _"Lexa..."_

Le nom sort doucement de sa bouche, comme une prière.

C'est alors qu'elle sent la pression qui la maintient au sol être plus légère.

Des cris de surprises se font entendre.

Bientôt le silence tombe.

 _"Clarke..."_

Elle lève la tête et elle croise son regard.

Elle a à nouveau ses peintures de guerre et ses armes.

 _"On doit y aller, Clarke."_

Lexa lui tend la main.

A nouveau, tout est possible.

* * *

 **Désolée pour ce long laps de temps qu'il y a eu avec le dernier chapitre. Je pensais sincèrement que j'allais la terminer en début d'année et la vie à fait que... J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'y remettre.**

 **Je peux vous dire que la fin est proche. Le prochain a de très grande chance d'être le dernier, ou alors l'avant dernier mais pas plus. Cette série de drabble touche à sa fin.**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste réellement les performances ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre :)**


	12. This is the end

This is the end

*'*

Elles y sont.

Enfin.

Clarke sent qu'elle peut en pleurer. Toute ces horreurs traversées ont été utiles malgré tout. Elle y est arrivée.

Le coeur de la City of Light.

L'interrupteur enfin à porter de main.

Elle lance un regard embué à Lexa qui est sur le qui-vive.

L'ancienne Leader sent que quelque chose approche. Ses poils se hérissent.

Elle sent Clarke s'éloigner doucement d'elle.

Clarke touche l'interrupteur du bout des doigts. Un long frisson la parcourt.

 _"Ne fais pas ça Clarke. Tout le monde mourra. Est-ce ce que tu veux?"_

Elle se retourne d'un coup.

Allie est présente, au centre de la pièce.

Aucune animosité ne se dégage d'elle. Elle est là, dans sa robe rouge, prête à plaider pour sa cause. Les raisons de ce monde. Les centrales nucléaires sur le point d'exploser.

La City of Light est le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

La voix d'Alie n'a pas d'expression.

Pourtant, aux oreilles de Clarke et Lexa, une pointe de désespoir se fait entendre.

 _"Es tu prête à sacrifier ton espèce pour la liberté, Clarke?"_

L'once d'hésitation n'est pas passée inaperçue chez Alie. Son discours a eu un certain effet.

Clarke sent sa poigne sur l'interrupteur devenir moins forte. Ses pensées vacillent jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelqu'un lui prendre la main.

Lexa est là. A ses côtés. Lui souriant.

 _"Je te fais confiance Clarke. Rappelle toi de ce que tu as fait pour être ici."_

Clarke sent sa confiance la regagner.

Elle ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour rien.

Jetant un dernier regard à Alie, sa main s'abaissant lentement.

 _"Tout est perdu alors."_

La voix d'Alie est grésillante et son image devient plus floue.

La peur envahit Clarke. Elle a perdu son corps mais sentir son esprit disparaître est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas pensé vivre un jour.

Ses mains serrent celles de Lexa.

Elle est toujours là. Son image aussi est moins nette.

Lexa se penche vers Clarke et l'embrasse.

C'est la fin.

 _"J'aurais aimé passé plus de temps auprès de toi."_

La voix de Clarke se casse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _"Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu en passé avec toi, Clarke. Je n'aurais rien demandé de plus. M'en aller avec toi est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée."_

Un sourire passe sur les lèvres de Clarke alors que tout semble s'évanouir autour d'elle.

 _"Avoir pu te revoir m'a donné la force qu'il me fallait."_

Clarke est incapable de sortir autre chose, les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge.

 _"Je t'..."_

La phrase est interrompue.

La City of Light a disparu.

* **Fin** *

* * *

 **Et voilà. Dernier chapitre. Cette fiction a été toute une épreuve. J'ai mis deux ans à l'écrire et elle a changé de direction pas mal de fois. Et ça fait toujours quelque chose de mettre fin mot à tout ça.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire cette petite fic de drabbles.**

 **A la prochaine, je promets d'essayer d'être plus rigoureuse!**


End file.
